Book of Order (6 chapters)
Book of Order 6 volumes each with 6 pages.''' '''Chapter of Courage: (ch-32) The third chapter of the first volume of the Book of Order, an incomplete piece of the legendary book. Description: Whoever shall possess this chapter will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light. Properties: Receive two additional stat points and one skill point every five levels. Focus +15, Willpower +15, Resilience +16, Jump +15, Reflex+15, Speed +16. Transcendent Insight: Gain the ability to see through your enemies. Allows you to view enemy character information. Also grants the ability to appraise items. Passive: Awareness +10 Adjudicator of God: When activated, become immune to all magic, gain 500 health, and summon an advanced life-saving shield that absorbs sixty percent of all incoming damage for five minutes. (This skill cannot be used in instances) Cooldown: 10 days (1/10) User Restriction: Can only be bound by a member of the Righteous faction who protects the light. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s inventory. Ring of Woven Silk (Bronze): Unique Accessory (ch-32) Level Requirement: Level 0 Properties: Release a thread of silk that can adhere to certain surfaces. The thread can extend up to five meters in length and has a tensile strength of two hundred pounds. (Cooldown: 20 seconds) Weight: 1 lb User Restriction: Can be equipped by all factions. '-Chapter of Freedom (ch-122)' Description: The sixth chapter from the first volume of the Book of Order, an incomplete piece of the legendary book. Properties: Receive 2 Dexterity and 1 skill point every 5 levels. Stealth +15, Cloak +15, Reflex +15, Strength +30 Disappear: Allows the player to stealth in the middle of combat. Has a certain probability of avoiding the enemy’s attack. Passive: Stealth +20 Sacrificial Gambit: Sacrifice 30% of your current health for a 50% chance to deal 200% damage, 20% to deal 300% damage, or 10% chance to deal 500% damage. Cooldown: 2 days (1/2) Restrictions: Can only be used by a member of the Righteous Guardian of Order. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. Chapter of Wisdom (Legendary) ch-173 Description: The fourth chapter of the first volume of the Book of Order. Whoever shall possess this chapter will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Receive 2 Intelligence and 1 skill point every 5 levels. Intelligence +30, Willpower +15, Resilience +15, Jump +15, Reflex +15, Speed +15 Reset: After using this skill, reduce the cooldown of all single-target elemental attack spells to zero and double mana consumption. Sea of Flame: Summon a sea of flames for a 30 by 30 meter area-of-effect attack. Damage is based on Intelligence. Restriction: Can only be used by a member of the Righteous Faction. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag '-Chapter of Justice (ch188)' Description: The first chapter of Volume I of the Book of Order. A fragment of a Legendary item. Whoever shall possess this chapter will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Receive 2 stat points and 1 mastery point every 5 levels. Focus +15, Willpower +15, Resilience +16, Jump +15, Reflex +15, Movement Speed +16. Arrival of the Saint: Grants immunity to all debuffs. Increases the effects of all Holy Magic by 200%, and gain 30 Willpower for five minutes. Cooldown: 10 days (1/10) Holy Ray Shining: Transforms Holy Ray into a group-target skill, empowering damage by threefold, and increasing cast range to 3030 meters. Purifies all evil creatures. Cooldown: 2 days (1/2) Restrictions: Can only be bound by a member of the Righteous Guardian of Order. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. '-Chapter of Harmony (ch-215)' Description: The fifth chapter of Volume I of the Book of Order. A fragment of a Legendary item. Whoever shall possess this chapter will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Receive 2 Intelligence and 1 mastery point every 5 levels. Focus +15, Willpower +15, Reflect +15, Strength +15, Dexterity +15. Circle of Healing: Heal surrounding allies, up to a maximum of 100 players, by 1000 health. Cooldown: 5 days Empower Status Magic: Increase the effects of all Curses and Blessings by 200%. Ignore all stun, paralysis, petrify, and similar crowd control effects. Cooldown: 2 days Restrictions: Can only be bound by a member of the Righteous Guardian of Order. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. The Chapter of Harmony was most useful on Priests. Chapter of Virtue (ch-239) Description: The second chapter of Volume I of the Book of Order. A fragment of a Legendary item. Whoever shall possess this chapter will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Receive 2 Intelligence and 1 mastery point every 5 levels. Focus +15, Willpower +15, Resilience +16, Jump +15, Reflex +15, Movement Speed +16. Decree of Reckoning: Invoke the magical power in your surroundings to attack the opponent, dealing (3x Magic Power + 2x Focus + Willpower) as magic damage. Cooldown: 10 days (1/10) God’s Judgment: Grants Magic Power +200%, +500 health, and a magic barrier that absorbs 60% of all incoming damage. Cooldown: 10 days (1/10) Restrictions: Can only be bound by a member of the Righteous Guardian of Order. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s inventory. '-Chapter of Peace ch-262' Description: The second chapter of Volume V of the Book of Order. A fragment of a Legendary item. Whoever shall possess this chapter will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Chance to nullify an incoming enemy spell. Receive 5 additional health every level up. Endurance +30, Resilience +20, Physique +30, Movement Speed +20. God’s Blessing: Grants immunity to all magic and gain 30% extra health for 60 seconds. Cooldown: 2 days (1/2) Restrictions: Can only be bound by a member of the Righteous Guardian of Order. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. '-Chapter of Compassion ch-300' Description: The third chapter of Volume V of the Book of Order. A fragment of a Legendary item. Whoever shall possess this chapter will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Chance to nullify an incoming spell of the Darkness-type. Receive 5 additional health every level up. Strength +30, Resilience +20, Physique +30, Movement Speed +20. God’s Grace: Increase health by 60%, Magic Resistance +30, Immune to Piercing Damage, Rank 6 Radiant Barrier. Duration: 60 seconds. Cooldown: 2 days (1/2) Restrictions: Can only be bound by a member of the Righteous Guardian of Order. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag.